


Battlefield

by Sarahmouse



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahmouse/pseuds/Sarahmouse
Summary: Clint and Natasha just wanted some time for themselves to relax. Why can't they just have nice things?AKA, an altered version of some dude and his family trying to interrupt my vacation.





	Battlefield

Clint sat up in his chair as if he had been tased, “There was no need for you to send me back home! You’re going to win the game anyway. Where is the justice! Where is the mercy? What happened to our love connection.” 

“It’s more fun like this,” Natasha smiled a wicked smile as she put Clint’s little wooden Parcheesi piece back on his home area. Yet instead of continuing her lighthearted taunting she froze. It was only for a second or two. She might have still been smiling but her eyes didn’t have the same glimmer they had a second earlier. 

“Wha-” Clint turned around in his chair to spot a ridiculously dressed man leaning around the corner of the house. As the man stepped out from behind the wall and stepped into the open Clint said, “Can I help you?” Probably not his best approach to a guy technically breaking into Tony’s house but what else was he really supposed to say. 

Doctor Stephen Strange walked out completely from behind the wall that he certainly hadn't been cautiously standing behind for several minutes before finally making his presence known. His cape fluttered behind him in a wind that was not there as he said, “Anthony Stark said that I could stay here for a week or so. He never mentioned that...others would be here.” His tone clearly implied that Clint and Natasha were meant to get up and leave the house as quickly as he had settled in. 

“Well Tony told us we could stay for as long a we like. Considering we're practically family and you're a creeper in wizard robes I think we win the right to stay in the house.” Clint picked up the dice and rolled. He started moving his pieces, “Besides we're in the middle of something here in case you didn't notice.” There was something about this guy. He must have been in the news or something. There were only so many people walking around in capes which should help narrow it down but he just couldn’t place the name.

Natasha stood up and walked a few steps toward Stephan. She pulled out her cellphone. Tony was on speaker phone before she had even taken three steps. “Mr. Stephen Strange is here.”

“That’s it! That’s his name!” Clint was practically shouting in his excitement to finally know the actual identity of the arrogant ass who was standing there was if he owned the place.

“Doctor. It's Doctor Strange.” Stephen talked over Clint and is unnecessary exuberance,

“My mistake. Mr. Doctor Stephen Strange is here.” Natasha smiled the same smile she had given Clint moments before but this time it didn’t seem to have quite the same meaning. This time the smile made Natasha look like she was plotting a murder. “Said that you gave him permission to be here. Permission to stay for a week.” The smile fell back till she was completely straight faced. 

Tony didn’t say anything for a full minute. Then finally, “What do you mean he’s there? Get him out of my house! You and lovebird are having your vacation time. I think I owe him a favor or something but he can go.”

“Thank you Tony.” Natasha ended the call. She stepped once, twice, and then she was standing directly in front of Stephen. “You heard him. Get out.”

Stephen’s eye twitched. His hands were shaking which hadn’t really happened in months. “Where do you expect me to go.”

“Don’t know. Don’t care,” was Clint’s response as he stood up and handed Natasha a knife on the off chance she might not have one currently on her. 

Tossing the knife in the air Natasha laughed. When she caught the knife she let the blade point a bit closer to Stephen. “It would be within my rights to use this, you know.”

Stephen hid his hands behind his back. He took a breath and then another. He even closed his eyes. 

In a whirlwind of hand gestures and light Stephen Strange opened a portal and stepped through. It was as if nothing had happened at all.

Clint and Natasha went back to their game of Parcheesi where Clint was utterly defeated.


End file.
